Fallen Kingdom
by Kierany9
Summary: A mighty King has been reduced to nothing. His kingdom has been ruined, his family lost and his subjects died in a battle against evil. Follow this tragic story from the begining to the very end. Based off the song Fallen Kingdom by CaptainSparklez.


**Listening to the marvel known as Viva la Vida whilst reading this story is such a magical experience.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft (© Mojang) or the song this story is based off: Fallen Kingdom (Written by CaptainSparklez, parody of Viva la Vida). **

_**Fallen Kingdom**_

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Kingdom as the sun had raised high in the air. King Arthur took a long sniff of the fresh air of his castle gardens. He walked into his proud city, and as he passed a house, a young girl popped out of the window. She handed the King a flower. He smiled and continued on his walk, hands behind his back, posed like the royalty he was.

* * *

A bearded man looked at the ruins of the town. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a red tunic and white trousers, decorated with rusted buttons. As he continued observing a certain house in ruins, he sunk his head in shame.

* * *

King Arthur continued his walk down the roads of his city. Another young girl passed by and smiled at the King. He smiled back and remembered the flower. He gave it as a gift to the girl. She hugged the King and put it in her hair.

* * *

The man rubbed the walls as he walked down the stairs. He then heard footsteps. He dashed into the alley and watched as a creeper passed by him. He let out a sigh. They used to fear him, he was the predator, and they were the prey. Now, it was a constant game of Hide-and-Seek for him.

* * *

King Arthur looked at two of his men pushing a jailed monster away. They stopped in the presence of the King and gave him a salute. He poked the cage and the creeper ran to the back in fear. Arthur nodded and his men continued on their journey. Arthur looked in satisfaction as the monster was wheeled away into the dungeon.

Arthur continued his walk in the kingdom. Everyone treated him with respect, not because of fear, but of kindness. Arthur's beautiful castle, surrounded by the village and walls, was an awe-inspiring sight, with the giant yellow and red flag fluttering in the wind.

* * *

A burnt down palace stood in the twilight sky as the man walked up to it. He remembered...It was a painful memory.

* * *

Whilst Arthur and his family watched the court jester, a cloaked man dashed towards the city gate, under the shadow of night. With one swoop with a diamond pickaxe, he knocked down the guard at the city gate. He then dashed inside and placed a block of TNT. He set it alight and the castle wall was blown apart.

A young boy and his father were eating dinner. His father placed down a cooked pork chop, only to see waves of undead from the window. He told his son to wait, as he grabbed an iron sword and dashed outside, and set chase to the zombie. However, he collapsed to the floor as a skeleton impaled him in the back with an arrow.

Arthur had been alerted of the invasion and decided to take action. He bowed down to the statue of his ancestor, vowing to defend the kingdom. It was covered in diamond armour and held a weapon of great power: The diamond blade of Excalibur. Arthur then took Excalibur and the helmet, placing his golden crown on the statue's head.

* * *

The man walked through the ruined halls of the building. He had reached the throne room. It was in ruin, and nature had taken its toll. He was depressed. He then saw a mossy statue, hands in position of offering, yet there was nothing to offer. It wore the crown of the kingdom. He looked down in sorrow, remembering how he swore to defend his city as the King he was, yet failed to do so. Arthur picked up his crown again, hoping to recover some of his lost honour.

* * *

People were duelling a variety of beasts in the town. A man rushed towards the bridge and slashed at the creeper, yet it exploded, ending in the loss of the man's life. A teenager, no older than fourteen, had taken his fallen fathers place, who had been mercilessly destroyed by the arrow of a skeleton. Arthur looked down from above and jumped down into the battle zone. He destroyed the undead monsters with his sacred sword, saving as many lives as possible. As he went deeper into the flaming city, more and more creatures of the night arrived, and less and less survivors to aid him. Arthur then saw a massive horde of zombies heading towards the castle. He had totally forgotten his family! Arthur ran towards the castle, held his queen's hand and ran. He ran as fast as he could, with his wife and son, only a few years old. As they ran down the passageway that went over a ravine, connecting the castle to a tower, a creeper appeared. It exploded, launching cobblestone all over the place. The royal family ran, barely escaping skeleton arrows and zombie attacks. Then, a supposedly dead creeper awoke. It hissed. And exploded. Arthur was blown forwards and landed flat on the floor. His wife and son were launched backwards, and were torn apart by the merciless zombies. Arthur looked back for the last time and went forwards to the tower, closely pursued by the undead. He climbed up higher and higher, fuelled only by fear and the will to live, until he reached a balcony at the top. As he looked at the only exit being blocked by the occupiers, Arthur stood on the edge and gave a salute, before plummeting hundreds of feet down into the valley below. He would rather die a noble death.

* * *

Arthur sat on the edge of the tower. He looked at his fallen kingdom as the sun set in the distance. It was a beautiful place, ruined by the creatures of evil. He looked at the river below the tower; it had saved his life when he jumped down to his apparent death two weeks ago. It felt like yesterday, the pain still lingered in his heart. He had made a new promise; he would make the Arthurian kingdom rise from the ashes, to a power that it had never risen before. Someday, his wish would become true.

* * *

_**The End**_

**This story is based off a true story. Ok, maybe not, but I would like to thank CaptainSparklez for composing such a good parody of Viva la Vida. Concrit is very much appreciated, as this is my first try for this genre.**


End file.
